Without a Care in the World
by Irhaboggles
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda move to the Emerald City together and get married. What does day-to-day life look like for them now? (Pure, plotless domestic Gelphie fluff).


Elphaba and Glinda had been living together in the Emerald City for nearly a year now and life couldn't have been better.

"Let's dance, Elphie," Glinda pleaded as one of her favorite songs hit the radio. She staggered a little as she walked over to the green girl.

"Go home Glinda, you're drunk," Elphaba teased as the bubbly little blond tripped into her arms.

"You're no fun!" Glinda whined, still slurring her words a little bit.

"Fine by me," Elphaba replied with an unbothered shrug, but before Glinda could beg or whine again, Elphaba gently propped her back up and began to twirl her around the room. When Glinda realized what Elphaba was doing, she couldn't help but giggle in delight. She tried to kiss Elphaba's pointy nose but missed. Elphaba laughed at her again before helping out and pressing a sweet little kiss right onto Glinda's lips. Glinda gave a gargled yelp of surprise before turning as pink as her dress. Elphaba only laughed one more time before she gave Glinda another whirl, both of them dancing through life without a care in the world.

But once the song came to an end and once the two witches finished their little dance session, it was Glinda who suggested that they do the most cliché thing imaginable and curl up together on the sofa and watch movies. Elphaba didn't protest at all. She was in such good spirits, in fact, that she let Glinda choose the movie without a single complaint. Usually, the two had at least a 5-minute argument on what to watch because while Elphaba preferred scientific or historical documentaries, Glinda preferred works of fantasy or romance. But because Elphaba was feeling especially amicable tonight, she let Glinda pick the movie out immediately and she didn't protest even once when she realized that it was going to be another human-vampire romance flick that Glinda had chosen.

"You and your cheesy romance movies," Elphaba teased, but she still sat down on the couch and happily allowed Glinda to snuggle up in her arms.

"It's still cute!" she defended, but she was smiling the whole time.

"If you can call a vampire cute, then sure," Elphaba teased again but Glinda just gave Elphaba a playful shake of the head before turning her attention to the TV. They ended up marathoning the whole series all in one sitting, totally without a care in the world.

But the next morning was not so kind. Maybe starting a whole marathon in the evening was not exactly a wise idea on a week night. Elphaba had been floating peacefully through the dreamworld one moment, and the sitting up in bed like she'd been stung the next.

"WE'RE LATE FOR WORK!" she despaired. Even though she hadn't paused to check her clock, she didn't need to. She somehow already knew, innately, that she was not wrong and she and Galinda had somehow slept right through their alarm clocks.

"Huh?! Uhhhh-wha?!" Glinda snorted as Elphaba's scream jolted her awake too. Because she was not as fully aware of her surroundings, though, she looked around in a dazed confusion as Elphaba literally flung herself out of bed, still screaming commands to the tired little blond.

"WE'RE LATE FOR WORK!" she repeated as she practically dove into the closet. This second shout was what brought Glinda to life fully.

"WHAT?!" she squawked, then she hopped out of bed just as fast as Elphaba, and she all but pushed Elphaba down in attempt to get in the closet.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Elphaba cried before Glinda could trample her or smother her alive in dresses. "This isn't going to work!" she managed to make her voice heard and she forced herself back up to her feet.

"We need to be smart and efficient about this!" she insisted and the moment Glinda met her eyes, she understood. Without a sound, Glinda dropped her clothes where she stood and went flying back out of the closet. While Elphaba picked out the day's clothes, Glinda readied bathroom stations.

Once Elphaba had the clothing in order, she flew down the hall to the bathroom where she tossed Glinda all of her stuff with one hand while using the other to grab her toothbrush. At the same time, Glinda caught her clothing and attempted to get dressed while also doing her makeup. Elphaba finished first and wasted no time running to the kitchen to cook up a quick breakfast. Once Glinda finished her makeup, instead of joining Elphaba in the kitchen, she ran back into their bedroom to pack their brief cases for work. Once that was done, Glinda ran to the kitchen to see that Elphaba had left some eggs cooking. At the present, she was pulling out their coats and purses and what not and setting them by the door, resting her keys right on top of her bag. That was where Glinda took over the cooking. Elphaba finished what she was doing right before the eggs were done and she vaulted back into the kitchen, quickly grabbing plates and silverware before sliding them to Glinda to quickly dished out the eggs. Soon as they were on the plate, she flicked off the stove and tossed the pan into the sink, quickly rinsing it off before joining Elphaba to wolf down breakfast. Once that was finished, they both stood up and quickly fixed each other's outfits as they raced to the door, picking up their bags and keys in one fell swoop and making it outside just in time to catch their daily coach to work.

In short, the entire morning was spent like a well-choreographed scene from a play where the two witches ducked and dived their way around the home, whirling and twirling in and out of each other's way as they exchanged quick kisses and morning help, managing to get entirely ready for work all only in about eight minutes. They had darted around the house, tossing each other items and pausing for short moments to fix each other's twisted, inside-out, backwards, wrinkled clothes and press quick kisses to each other. Back and forth they would run, nearly colliding a few times but always managing to dip out of the way at the very last second, like well-trained dancers. But once they were done throwing the last few items at each other, they were out the door!

Later that evening, they returned home far more peacefully than they had left it. They walked through the door together, laughing the moment they step inside as memories from earlier that morning washed over them.

"What a mess we made!" Glinda laughed as she could see dishes in the sink, bits of egg and clothing on the floor, and every door and drawer left wide open because there hadn't even been time to close them.

For the rest of that evening, the two witches got down and dirty, cleaning up their entire home. It wasn't even just from the morning mayhem either, it was also from all the other times they had decided to slack off in the cleaning. At one point during this intensive cleaning session, Glinda managed to find something at the very top and back section of their closet, her having noticed when she finally got around to hanging up the dresses from that morning. It was a little old box and in it were-

"Old photos!" Glinda wasted no time in running back to Elphaba, who was still working on the living room, intent upon showing her the photos. The moment Elphaba realized what Glinda was holding, her dark eyes lit up and she dropped everything immediately, rushing over to Glinda's side in order to see what memories they had kept and buried within that closet.

"There's when we pranked Madam Morrible!" Glinda laughed as she pointed to a photo of herself, Elphaba, Boq, Nessa, Avaric and Fiyero, all sniggering around outside the headmistress' private suit.

"Ah! And there's when I ended up breaking both my legs and needed a wheelchair!" Elphaba gestured with a bittersweet smile to one particular stack of photos that, like she said, each contained herself in a wheelchair. She had fallen from one of the trees around the dorm rooms and because she was so very skinny, it didn't take much for her legs to snap like twigs. Although the pain had been intense, the college's hospital staff managed to get that under control in very short order. What took a while was the physical healing of Elphaba's legs. During that time, a wheelchair had been needed and when Nessa found out, she wasted no time in challenging Elphaba to wheelchair races all the time.

"Oh! Eew!" Glinda snorted as she picked up another photo.

"What? What's wrong?" Elphaba looked up from the picture of herself and Nessa holding hands, both of them wheelchair-bound.

"It's Bick," Glinda said, handing the photo to Elphaba.

"Don't you mean, 'Boq'?" Elphaba asked fondly as she stared down at the photo.

"That's what I said," Glinda replied carelessly and Elphaba only gave the girl a fond eye-roll before studying the photo close. Ah! Good old Boq! Now _there_ was a gentleman with a good head on his shoulders! He was worth 10 ordinary college students, Elphaba thought. He had always been so kind, intelligent, patient, polite and thoughtful. Elphaba missed him. But he had moved back to Munchkinland after graduating.

"Good riddance," Glinda scoffed. Although Elphaba's fondness for Boq was high, Glinda's was anything but. Because he'd had a somewhat creepy obsession with her all throughout college, though, perhaps her distaste was understandable.

"Oh! Look at this!" Elphaba cried suddenly as she placed Boq's photo back in the box. This time, she was gesturing to a strand of photos that had come from a photo booth at one of the Emerald City's larger malls. That strand of photos all consisted of herself and Glinda making stupid, ugly, weird, crazy, funny faces for the camera. It had been taken during their very first trip to the city, about a year ago.

"I remember that!" Glinda laughed, spirits warming now that they were talking about Elphaba instead of Boq. "Oz! We were such children then!"

"We still are. Remember this morning?" Elphaba reminded Glinda gently.

"True!" Glinda acknowledged with a laugh.

The two continued to sift through all those old photos together without a care in the world, only laughing and smiling over their happy memories together. Glinda's personal favorite photo was of herself, kissing Elphaba's cheek. But because that kiss was hidden behind her hand, it looked like she was telling Elphaba a secret. She liked that one just because it was so cute and it did make the normal passerby shrug, not understanding the significance of it. It had been taken on what was maybe their fourth or fifth date. Glinda couldn't remember exactly. But it had also been used as the greeting image on their wedding invitations about six months ago.

But once the two had gone through every single little last photo in the box, it was Elphaba who suggested that they go eat.

"Want to eat out tonight?" she asked. Glinda sniggered in response before nodding her head. When it finally clicked what had made her laugh first, Elphaba pretended to roll her eyes in despair at Glinda's suggestive joke.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she commanded jokingly. "Let's just go eat. Ok?" then she stood up to go.

"Woah, wait, hold on!" Glinda interrupted. "There's no way you're going out to eat in _that_!"

"What? What's wrong with it?" Elphaba frowned defensively. It was just her normal black robe.

"Elphie, you can't go out to a nice restaurant for dinner looking like you've just finished up with a funeral!" Glinda cried.

"Well. Maybe I'm dressed like this because I'm about to _go_ _to_ a funeral instead, eh?" Elphaba joked. Glinda only tutted her.

"Do we really need to have another talk about your wardrobe?" she asked, but before Elphaba could beg her not to, Glinda had hopped right up and started to drag her back to their closet.

Since Elphaba didn't have anything other than black cloaks, they turned to Glinda's side of the closet. Elphaba cringed at the idea of wearing one of Glinda's many pink, frilly, sparkly dresses, but Glinda managed to find a not-too-extreme golden dress that really wasn't half bad. It wasn't too flamboyant, but it was still quite pretty and eye-catching. And as Elphaba would find out, it fit rather nicely too. Not too tight or loose.

"Looks like pink isn't the only color that goes good with green," Glinda remarked as she and Elphaba admired Elphaba in the mirror. Elphaba couldn't help but agree. In the back of her mind, then, she realized that this golden dress was the same one Glinda had worn to the Emerald City when they made their very first visit in. More nostalgia. Elphaba's smile widened and she wasted no time in offering her arm to Glinda. Glinda wasted no time in accepting with a giggle. Then two girls, one in pink and one in gold, hit the city streets together, arm in arm. Throughout the entire meal, the two gazed warmly at each other, occasionally stealing kisses and food off of each other's plates without a care in the world.

"How childish we are!" Glinda teased as she stole a kiss from Elphaba. Elphaba responded by snatching a vegetable off of Glinda's plate. Glinda noticed, but pretended that she didn't and, instead, leaned in for another kiss.

And even in some of their darkest moments, Elphaba and Glinda managed to keep in high spirits, drawing strength from each other.

"Elphie," Glinda fretted. "Have you seen the news? It sounds like the Emerald City isn't doing very well economically and a lot of workers are being laid off!" She didn't need to say more than that for Elphaba to understand what was worrying her so much.

"Perhaps they have," Elphaba acknowledged. "But this economic bust will not last forever, and we still have plenty set aside in our accounts."

"But how do you know it'll last? Prices are going to rise before they fall," Glinda argued, wringing her hands.

"That is true," Elphaba acknowledged again. "And I honestly don't know what will happen, but I have hope and faith that we will be just fine."

"That isn't much," Glinda replied with a tired sigh. Elphaba smiled apologetically before she got an idea.

"Hey! Do you remember that time back at Shiz when you tried to levitate your sandwich and it ended up exploding all over me? Or that time when you tricked Boq into winning a whole marathon just because you said he would be your hero if he did? And even just a few weeks ago, when you tried to stuff me into one of those Oz-awful pink dresses of yours!"

Elphaba continued to reminisce about some of the stupid and wonderful memories that they had shared, all the ones where there hadn't been a care in the world. Without even meaning to, Glinda began to smile, then she began to laugh.

"Remember that time you dunked Avaric in the Suicide Canal? Or the time you and Nessa started up a Paralympics team and one of the games for people in wheelchairs was to see who could leave the most tracks around Morrible's private suite?" the little blond asked, and this time, it was Elphaba's turn to laugh and nod.

Finally, then, they calmed down and allowed a peaceful silence to fall over them as they sat together, breathing in the sweet scent of home. Times were tough, but they would get through it. They always did.

"Mmm," Glinda sighed as Elphaba led her over to the couch where they curled up together.

"I love you, Glinda," Elphaba whispered as she began to stroke Glinda's hair.

"Love you too, Elphie," Glinda yawned in reply. The two spent the rest of the night in each other's loving arms without a care in the world.

**AN: Just domestic Gelphie fluff. It's like 6 prompts in 1. Also, consider it an AU where Elphaba and Glinda finish school, get married, and move to the EC just like they said they would. It's what they deserve! **

**(The part about the yellow dress was based off another Gelphie fanart that I can't find, but the picture is basically what I described: Elphaba wearing Glinda's yellow dress and shyly smiling at a mirror. Glinda is the one holding the mirror and she's in Elphaba's black robe and hat).**


End file.
